


Sweaters and Glow Sticks

by biancas_misadventures12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anorexia, Child Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ouma is a little shit, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trips, Trans!Saihara, Warped Tour, all of this is dumb instances from 7th grade to my freshman year, basically the drv3 scene kid AU no one asked for, dr 1 and 2 characters are pretty brief and wont show up for a long while, everyones just trying to fit in, everyones really sad tbh, feels trip? feels trip, god dammit kokichi, i dont know what the fuck im doing and neither do they, i'll put trigger warnings, kiibo is a new kid and they all just p o u n c e, kiibo is human btw, maybe some smut? we'll see, my girlfriend and i came up with this on the spot and now its happening, pastel!kiibo, probably will have inconsistent updating bc school kicks my ass, read at your own risk I guess, slowburn, stupid teenagers tbh, survivors of the previous games are bands in here, thanks emo me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancas_misadventures12/pseuds/biancas_misadventures12
Summary: When Kiibo goes to school for the first time instead of being homeschooled, he expects the usual scene of bored students sleeping in class and just trying to get through the day. What he didn't expect was a short, poorly dyed purple haired boy screeching at him to sit with his friends at lunch while yanking on his sweater.This year was sure to be an adventure.





	1. Please Let go of my Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breakingnewss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingnewss/gifts).



> Summary is shit but my girlfriend said she'd click it so whatever

Kiibo found himself checking through his bag for the umpteenth time as he shuffled nervously outside the classroom door. His father had enrolled him in a public school in the middle of the school year saying he needed more social experiences. As a junior who had been homeschooled his whole life, to say he was anxious was an understatement. His baby blue sweater sleeves stretched and threatened to tear from his constant jittery fidgeting and his lip tasted of copper with his constant nervous gnawing. The teacher had told him to wait outside the class and go over his schedule before he would be introduced, but so far it'd already been 5 minutes and there was no sig-

"Kiibo?" A voice jerked the boy out of his thoughts and he looked up in a panic. "You can come in now." Kiibo gave a slight nod before shakily adjusting his backpack and taking a deep breath. Following the teacher obediently, he kept his eyes locked to the floor until a sudden screech demanded his attention.

"NEW KID!!!" A boy from the back of the class shot up to his feet and practically sprinted to Kiibo, hands snatching his sweater clad arms. "Hi!! I'm Ouma Kokichi, what lunch period do you have?"

"7th period..." He murmured, perplexed by his straight forward behavior.

"Great!!! Sit with me and my friends, okay?" The Ouma boy's eyes practically sparkled as he tugged at Kiibo's sweater.

"Please let go of my shirt, Ouma."

"Will you sit with us?"

"...Sure. Just please don't pull my sweater or you'll stretch it." He conceded. He needed to make friends anyway, so he was going to take any chance he could get.

"Great!! Come sit with me in this class, too!"

After an instance like that, Kiibo felt no nervousness during his seemingly lackluster introduction before taking a seat next to the strange boy. His hair was a poorly dyed purple and his skin seemed as if it never saw any sun. His nails were painted in chipped black polish and strange swirls, lines and dots covered his arms that seemed to be of sharpie.

"Those are from my friend Himiko." Ouma explained in a cheery voice that seemed too happy to be real. "She gets nervous easy so my friends and I help her out to calm down; she likes painting nails and drawing sigils."

"I see." Kiibo replied awkwardly.

"So, Keeboy, is this really your first time in a school?"

"K-Keeboy?" He stammered in shock

"It's a nickname!" A childish giggle spilled from pale lips. "Answer the question, Keeboy!"

"Y-Yes, this is my first time in a school. I've always been homeschooled by my father, but work has started piling up and he no longer had the time to teach me. He also thought I should get some more social experience, so this seemed like the best option." A frown took over  his face and he looked around the class. "I'm not too sure on how friend making works, though..."

"Don't worry about it! My friend group is  _huge_! It has, like, 10 million members!" When Ouma didn't receive a believing look, he gave another laugh. "Okay, okay, you got me. But still, it's pretty big. We have 15 of us, and adding you it'll be 16!" Kiibo gave a slight nod of relief, comforted by knowing he was closer to completing his father's request of making 3 friends.

The class went by agonizingly slow considering how he had already learned these materials last year with his father. The syllabus also  claimed that they would be reading books like  _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and  _The Book Thief_ , which he had already read in his spare time.

The bell rang and everyone sprang from their seats and exited the class. Ouma took his time and waited for him, saying he'd walk him to his next class which was just next to his own.

Clearly, with an already possible set of friends and a head start on the material, this school would be a breeze.


	2. No Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo meets the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, just please read my story

The classes passed by slowly, everything being a review for Kiibo on last year's materials. He noticed several times, however, people who clearly didn't fit the social norm in the school; most likely the friends Ouma had mentioned. He saw a smiling blonde girl with a frilly, piano patterned skirt sitting next to a relaxed green haired boy who seemed unfairly attractive in his history class, a sleepy red haired girl with arms covered in marker in his English class, and a blue haired girl in his math class with hair in pigtails and a blue dress that seemed similar to a certain singing simulated character. Ouma seemed to only share homeroom and lunch with him so far, and he hadn't made any progress in socializing with any other student. So, when the bell rang, he felt a burst of excitement in his chest.

"Keeboy!!" He felt someone latch onto his arm and looked down to see Ouma walking with a green eyed girl. "This is my friend Tojou Kirumi!" The girl mentioned gave a polite nod, adjusting her gloves before sticking out a hand.

"Yes, I am indeed, but please address me as Kirumi. Are you the Kiibo I've heard about?"

Kiibo took her hand with a nervous smile. "Yes, I am. A pleasure to meet you, Kirumi."

"To you as well." Her smile was the epitome of grace and Kiibo suddenly felt under dressed.

"God, you guys are so  _boring_! C'mon, let's go to lunch!" Ouma whined, taking both of their arms and dragging them up to the commons. A large group of students were sat by the windows, three tables shoved together to seat them all. Music he'd never heard before blared unceremoniously from a speaker at the center of the table, all the occupants seemingly lacking concern for any other students bothered by it. "We sit at this table everyday, Keeboy! These are all my other friends!!"

As suspected, the students he'd seen before were in fact within the friend group. Many others sat there as well, looking up at Kiibo in surprise, anxiety and excitement.

"Oh, hello! We have history together! I'm Akamatsu Kaede and this is my boyfriend Amami Rantarou!" The blonde girl gave a bright grin and nudged the green haired boy next to her. At a closer look he could see all the piercings on him and the faint brown roots in his hair that only seemed to add to his appeal.

"It's nice to formally meet you." Amami gave a kind wave.

"I'm Yumeno Himiko... We have English..." The red head yawned into her hand, leaning against a black haired girl. She had marker covering her arms and legs, and Kiibo faintly remembered that Ouma had mentioned her anxiety coping mechanisms

"I'm Chabashira Tenko, it's nice to meet someone new." She smiled kindly, but the air of caution she gave made it clear she had some sort of trust issue with him. He could understand, considering he was a stranger joining an already tight-knit group of friends.

"I'm Tsumugi Shirogane! We have math together." The blue haired girl waved with an excited grin.

The introductions continued onwards and he got a quick grasp on each personality. Korekiyo seemed like a Wicca fan of sorts, Angie appeared strangely chipper about everything, Hoshi was wise, and so forth.

He took a seat between Saihara and Maki, the seemingly most normal of the group, and ignored Ouma's protests of deserving to sit next to him since he discovered him.

"I'm sorry if Ouma scared you earlier," Saihara spoke with a nervous sort of smiled. "He gets really excited over new students, wanting to expand our group before the popular students get to them."

"He gets out of hand a lot." Maki placed her chin in her hand, rolling her eyes. "So stay alert."

"I'm wounded, Maki!" Ouma cries from across the table. He gets an apple thrown at him and a short 'shut it' in response. Kiibo raised his eyebrows and glanced at Gonta who smiled like it was an everyday thing.

~~It probably was.~~

"So Kiibo, what do you do for fun?" Kaito asks charismatically. The boy took a moment to think, unsure of the proper answer to such a question. All he typically did was read and listened to music, music that certainly did not share anything with the group's taste. Having never made any proper friends his age he lacked the experience of going out and doing stupid teenager things.

"Not much." He settles for a bland answer, earning several eyebrow raises. Kaito only seemed to find that as an opportunity and a huge grin took over his face.

"Well then, how about we all hang out tonight? It's a Friday and you can just say you're staying the night at one our places."

"That sounds like I'd be lying. Why would I have to say something like that?" Kiibo was positively perplexed by the group's antics already but couldn't hide the interest in their after school activities. What did kids his age do in their spare time? What did  _these_ kids do? Hoshi gives him a comforting glance.

"We stay out all night together." He explained. "Just going around and being stupid. Teenager things." When he earned another confused look from the new boy, he continued further. "In advance, if you're not comfortable with anything you don't have to participate in it and we can do something else. We mostly drive around and hang out at abandoned places or in the woods. Maybe do some graffiti, maybe smoke or drink a bit, anything really."

"Wh-What? Isn't that stuff..." He looked around nervously. " _illegal_?" Hoshi gave him another smile

"Only if you get caught. Besides, you don't have to participate if you don't want to. No pressure." Agreements echoed around the table that nothing was demanded from him, Tenko and Korekiyo giving a piece on how they don't participate in illegal antics.

Kiibo weighs his options. He truly wanted to fit in at this school and these kids seemed like the only people willing to give him the time of day. While he didn't want to get in trouble, he felt something make him want to spend time with them that wasn't a feeling of expectation. Everyone seemed strangely open and it was... comforting.

"...I'll tag along."

"Hell yeah!!" Iruma shouts, shooting to her feet.

"Awesome! Shuichi, Ouma and I are gonna pick you up at 7, okay? Wear something easy to run around in." Kaito grinned.

...Way to make him nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos fuel my will to live :))


	3. Please Hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for suddenly ghosting ;-; I recently got some kind of contact reaction on my skin and my 1 year anniversary with my girlfriend is coming up so I've been busy. Hopefully will be getting back on track soon?

When Kiibo had told his father that he made 15 friends and planned to hang out with them all that night, he was thrilled; his son had began a social life that seemed to be thriving within a day. His immediate answer was a yes and he left for work while telling Kiibo to do his homework.

After about an hour of boring work, he went to go pack his clothes before realizing he had no clue what to get. Did he even _need_ to pack anything if they were just staying out all night? Kaito had given him his number so he simply decided to face-time him for advice. It rang thrice before he answered.

"What's up, man?" He greeted. A faint 'tell him I said hi' could be heard in the background,and Kaito turned the camera to show Saihara laying on the floor while playing on a PS Vita. He glanced over and gave a quick wave.

"Hi, Kiibo!"

"Hello there." Kiibo gave a polite greeting before turning his attention back to Kaito who still looked at him expectantly. "I was just wondering what items I should bring to tonight's events?"

"You sound like a robot; chill out a bit!" Kaito grins. "I say bring a flashlight, your phone and it's charger, your wallet and... Probably some cologne or air freshener if you can." Something flew into the frame and hit the boy in the head, causing Kiibo to squeak in surprise and Kaito to let out a panicked shout. After some inspection, the purple haired boy rolled his eyes. "Shuichi says to bring a drawstring bag or something else easy to carry everything in."

"I-I see..." Kiibo mutters. "One moment please," He left his phone on his bed and walked over to his drawer, sifting through it expertly in order to grab his cologne, before dropping under his bed to retrieve his emergency flashlight for blackouts and power shortages. Going to his closet, he found his drawstring bag in the very back that he had bought from a concert several years ago. It was a plain silvery gray and relatively small, but he figured that it was enough. "Alright, I have retrieved the materials." Kaito raised a brow but ignored Kiibo's proper speech.

"Nice. Want us to come get you now? Ouma is already ready and waiting at his place; we could get him and the pick you up. Maybe get some food or something?" Kaito offers. Kiibo ponders for a moment, glancing to his door thoughtfully. It was only 4 o' clock in the afternoon and if he was home by presumably 10 the next day, they would all be hanging out for about 18 hours. Would that be too long? What if they found him clingy, or _annoying,_ **_or desperate_ _, or--_**

His stomach growled and he looked down. "Give me a moment." He requested, bringing his phone and  ducking into the kitchen downstairs with the screen off and call still going. He began searching through the fridge, pantry and drawers before noticing a note on the stovetop next to a twenty dollar bill.

_Didn't have time to make dinner and won't be home till late_

_Order a pizza or something_

_Dad_

He frowned, staring at it.

"Hey, Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"Feel free to pick me up anytime; preferably soon."

"You got it, man." Judging from his tone, he seemed to already understand.

Kiibo hoped they would get there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry!! D: Next chapter will hopefully be plentiful lmao  
> Comments and kudos raise my GPA by .001%


	4. Come as You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally am the epitome of a ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case some people wanted my medias if I ever ghost again:  
> IG:-Main: biancas.misadventures  
> -Finsta: boppinpoppin.b  
> Tumblr: otakumusicalgeek  
> SC: poppunkotaku  
> Twitter: coffeeteal0ve

Kiibo sat in his living room, staring blankly out the window that displayed his yard of neatly trimmed grass while awaiting his new friends' arrival. He had tried to call his father to let him know he was leaving early, but after going to the voicemail 3 times he gave up.

In order to avoid thinking of the upsetting topic, he allowed his mind to wander. He imagined different kinds of flowers sprouting from the ground, the sky changing colors, and fireflies buzzing around to make their own kind of dance. He thought of music blaring throughout the neighborhood so loud the police should be called, the community all annoyed by his acting out, his father actually trying to figure out what was going on-

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!_

Kiibo jerked out of his thoughts so violently he wondered if he could get whiplash. At the end of his driveway was a black 2016 Corvette with the windows down to reveal Kaito and Saihara in the front seat, Ouma leaned over punching the horn, and Kiibo thought he was going to faint from imagining the price tag.

_BEEEEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!_

"KEEBOY!!!"  _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_ "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA--!" Kaito shoved Ouma back into the backseat and Saihara exited the car instead, walking up to the door just as Kiibo opened it.

"Sorry about that. Ouma is really impatient."

"So I've noticed," He gave a light laugh and followed the boy to the car, opening the back door so Saihara could return to the front.

"Keeboy!!" Ouma squealed, hugging the new student despite his protests.

"Ouma shut up before I tie you to the roof again." Kaito warns, putting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb. Ouma fell silent with a terrified expression and Kaito continued as if he never said anything. ~~Not like Kiibo wanted to know anyways.~~ "We're gonna go pick up Maki and then we'll head over to Amami's, that okay?"

"Um... I am fine with that, but I don't know if there's enough space back here."

"It's fine, it's fine." Ouma waves it off. "Either Maki or I usually sit on someone if there's someone else here. We both are really light so there's no need to worry." Kiibo didn't object to their traditions, not finding a problem with it, and settles into his seat.

"Kiibo, what music do you like?" Saihara asks kindly, turning around in his seat. In his hand was a phone with a galaxy case, presumably Kaito's, with the AUX plugged in. Kiibo pondered for a while; what music did he like that his friends would enjoy? They had a very unique taste that his current playlist didn't exactly fit into. His eyes moved around the car in thought, as if searching for an answer. Kaito was driving in a peaceful manner, seemingly having no preference about the song. Ouma was watching him expectantly with a small grin on his face, and he noticed an array bracelets on his wrist with mainly the letters  _BOTDF_. If it was a band, Kiibo didn't know them. He looked back to Saihara and noticed his hoodie, which had the design of a crudely drawn smiley face with X-ed out eyes. Below was the name of a band Kiibo recalled enjoying; Nirvana.

After voicing his song of choice, Saihara's face lit up and he excitedly typed into the phone. Soon enough, music began to flow through the speakers. Next to him, Ouma reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar rectangle box and a lighter. Putting a cigarette to his lips, be brought up the lighter and flicked it on. "Hey, Keeboy, have you ever smoked before?" He asked, not looking up. _He already noticed my staring_ , Kiibo thought in embarrassment.

"I-I haven't..." He flustered.

Letting out a cloud of smoke, Ouma grinned. "Wanna try?"

"I'll cough out a lung. Maybe next time." He dodges.

"Suit yourself," Ouma shrugs, flicking ash out the window. They fall into a comfortable silence together as music and Kaito and Saihara's conversations fill the space until they pull into the driveway of a small house.

Maki sat on a porch chair, huddled in a black jacket that seemed to swallow her small body. She looked up from her phone when the headlights hit the garage and hopped off the porch, jogging lightly to the car. Saihara exits to let her into the back, where she gives Kiibo a slightly apologetic smile before entering and sitting on Ouma, legs resting onto Kiibo's. Kaito held out the phone, which she immediately took, typing in the name for the next song.

"Maki has awesome music taste that everyone seems to like," Kaito explains, already pulled into the street.

"Quick question; what kind of night does everyone want?"

"Lit." Ouma and Kaito speak without hesitation.

"I don't mind," Saihara offers uselessly. Kiibo nods in agreement.

Maki nods, continuing to type and leans forward to turn up the volume. "Brace your ears" She says mischievously.

**_ YOU'RE MINE, MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEER!!!!!!! _ **

"AH, FUCK!!" Kaito screamed, frantically turning it down. Saihara and Kiibo both covered their ears in pain as Ouma bounced with excitement.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!"

"Now start speeding, Kaito!" Maki demands with a grin, putting her feet back on the floorboard. Saihara reaches up and open the skylight, as well as all the windows, and Kaito turns onto an empty road, suddenly going 90 mph. The girl stood, sticking her head out of the roof with an triumphant cheer, and Saihara wedged his foot under the seat before sticking  _half his body out the window_. Kaito only continued to go faster, excitement flashing in his eyes as he pulls onto another empty street. Ouma was shouting in excitement, and grabbed onto Kiibo's sweater clad arm once again.

"This is our initiation ceremony for all our close friends! Welcome to the group, Kiibo!!"

...........

For the first time in a while, Kiibo felt a thoroughly sincere smile curl on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late update because last time I tried to write this chapter is glitched out and I had a mental breakdown over all my work disappearing. Coming back tho?  
> This is basically a summary of the first night I hung out with my new group of close friends.  
> Comments and kudos and I might do my homework for once.


	5. Piercings and Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will I ever stop disappearing lmao

It only was about 15 minutes of music blaring and speeding down empty streets until the group arrived at Amami's house. It was a plain, old house that was coated with a faded beige color that pealed slightly behind the semi-dead shrubs that lined the crooked fence along the porch. Despite the vintage look, it seemed quite welcoming and lived in as the group piled out of the car and went inside.

Kiibo's eyes were met with the sight of Kaede lying on the couch, legs propped on Iruma's thighs as she played some racing game on the TV against Tenko, whom sat on the floor with Himiko on her lap. Amami was walking back from the kitchen with a small kit in his hands, Tsumugi and Korekiyo following closely behind, before giving a grin. "Glad to see you guys made it. Welcome to my house by the way, Kiibo. Hope you don't mind the mess."

"I don't mind at all." Kiibo responds with a shy smile.

Amami continued forward to Kaede, patting Iruma's leg twice to signal for her to move. She begrudgingly did, and Kaede giggled in excitement. "You made it just in time, guys! Amami's about to do my piercing!!"

"You're getting your navel, right?" Maki recollects, taking a seat on the ground next to Kaede to get a good view. "I think it'll look good."

"Hey, Kiibs!" Kiibo looked over to see Angie sitting on the stairs with Ryoma, Kirumi, and Gonta, raising a brow to yet another nickname. "Do you want any piercings? Amami is  _suuuuuper_ good; he did my piercings, too!" She points to her three inverse navel piercings that were exposed by her cropped white bralette.

"I've wanted a lip ring, but I doubt my dad would let me." He murmured softly.

"Call and ask! Worst he could do is say no." Kaito encouraged.

"I dunno, he's at work..."

"Just try! Again, worst is he doesn't answer. Or don't call, it's up to you, really." Kokichi added.

"I...I'll try." He decided, pulling out his phone, clad in a pastel blue case with a melting lilac cross. Clicking his father's contact, he stepped out of the room to take the call. It took four rings for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"H-hey, dad." He stammered

"What is it, Kiibo? You never call me at work."

"Uh, well, I'm with my friends and I was wondering if it's okay for me to get that lip ring I told you I wanted? My friend has done a bunch of piercings and offered to do mine." He explained, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Ah...." His father sighed thoughtfully. "Like I've always said; have fun, stay safe and don't be stupid. Make sure you want it, he does it right, and the piercing isn't ridiculous." Kiibo's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Are you sure?"

"Want me to change my mind?"

"No, nonono, I'm just really happy. Thank you, dad!!"

"No problem. Have fun with your friends, I have to go to a meeting." With that, he hung up, and Kiibo entered the living room, where Iruma was screeching with victory after having beaten Tenko.

"--TAKE THAT, YOU FUCKIN'- Oh, hey, Kiibo! What'd your dad say?" She calmed down instantaneously and placed a hand on the curve of her hips.

"He said it's fine," He smiled happily.

"HELL YEAH!!" Kaito cheered, wrapping an arm around Kiibo's shoulders. "Told ya, man! This is gonna be great!"

"I'm still going first!" Kaede called with a laugh, pulling up her shirt as Amami kneeled next to her. Everyone gathered around in anticipation while he clamped her skin and took out the needle.

"Ready?" He asks calmly. She gives a slight nod. "Take a deep breath in... and then out, slowly." Just as she began to breathe out, he carefully shoved the needle through her pale skin. Carefully, he slipped the jewelry in after it and screwed the baby pink gem on top. Wiping away a small drop of blood with a paper towel, he let out a proud 'done' and allowed her to sit up. "Any dizziness or nausea?"

"Nope!" Kaede shook her head excitedly and he helped her stand. Tsumugi carried the full size mirror from the back corner over for her to see herself, and she squealed with glee. "Thank you, thank you, thank youuu!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"No problem," he laughed gently. "Alright Kiibo, you ready? You can use this extra lip ring I have." He held up a plain, black lip ring between his thumb and index finger for Kiibo to inspect. After readily agreeing, Amami had him rinse his mouth with mouthwash, spit it into the sink and then sit on the couch. "I already had some extra sterilized needles and stuff, so don't worry about sanitation." He informs, placing a dot of ink on the right of Kiibo's lips and holding up a mirror for him to see.

"You seem pretty prepared," Kiibo comments, nodding in acceptance of the placement.

"You never know when one of these losers want a piercing." He laughed kindly. "Alright, don't move." He clamped the skin of Kiibo's lip tightly before giving the same directions of breathing to him as he had with Kaede and shoved the needle through, followed with the jewelry, just as before. He held up the mirror after wiping away some beads of red for him to see.

The black ring contrasted drastically with Kiibo's pasty skin and velvety blue eyes, creating a more noticeable look of the pastel aesthetic he dressed for. In addition to his soft pink hoodie and white jeans, he was reminded of an edit on Tumblr he had seen the night before. He smiled, teeth even brighter against the dark metal.

"Thank you, Amami. I love it." He thanked eagerly.

"It's no big deal. Here, for the both of you, some salt water spray. Spray it every day for a couple months. If there's any swelling or pain, let me know." He listed off the do's and don't's of their respective piercings from a list in his head. "Now that that's out of the way..." He cracked his knuckles and gestured to Gonta. The tall boy reached over to the couch and moved it forward to reveal multiple bottles of alcohol, some boxes of cigarettes and a couple bags of pot and brownies. "Let's get this party started!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos help me actually update


	6. Bittersweet Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo is lost, Shuichi is gay, and Maki is a queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update bc its almost midnight and I need to do something with myself.  
> Short chapter but I wrote this in like 20 minutes tbh.

Kiibo appreciated the fact that he knew his own limits, especially as he watched the chaos around him. Having gotten his lip ring literally just hours ago, he had stuck with two pot brownies while everyone else went wild with whatever substance they wanted.

Kaede and Amami were cuddled up on the couch, laughing about whatever it was they spoke about. On the worn down, leather recliner was Himiko and Kokichi crammed next to each other as they argued over the best starter Pokemon to begin a new game on her crimson D.S while Korekiyo watched on in amusement. There was some kind of dance-off going on in the center of the room between Kirumi, Angie, Iruma and Kaito. They were cheered on by Tenko, Ryoma, and Gonta on the staircase, and Tsumugi was watching some anime on the T.V with awe-struck eyes. At some point someone pulled out an old strobe light to shimmer rainbows on the creamy beige of the ceiling.

"Hey, Kiibo." Kiibo turned to see Maki approaching him, Saihara close behind. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah," He responds with a grin that he would probably never pull off in his sober state. "You guys?"

"Of course, anything's better when I'm out of the house." Maki smiled bitterly but it didn't seem to hinder her mood.

Saihara's smile was slightly crooked as he began to speak. "I'm--"

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!" A sudden chant began in the back corner, and the trio turned to see Kirumi and Kaito with their heads tilted back, bottles of wine in hand. It seemed as if they were racing. Within the next 6 seconds, Kaito was already popping his lips off his bottle as Kirumi was only 2/3 done.

"...so gay." Saihara finished, face flushed as Kaito got slaps on the back of approval from his friends.

"They're hopeless." The girl waved Shuichi off as she muttered to Kiibo. "They've basically been married for over a year now and neither of them will say anything; The only reason Shuichi just said that is cuz he's drunk off his ass, I don't even think Kaito realized he _likes him_  yet."

"Oh, Jesus Christ..." Kiibo sighed, slapping his forehead. "I'm too high for this."

"You and me both," Maki muttered, taking a drag of a cigarette between her fingers he hadn't noticed. "I'm on the verge of ripping their heads off and shoving them together in a kiss." Unsure of how to reply to that, Kiibo fiddled with the hem of his sweater. Seeing this, Maki's eyes widened in a sudden realization.

"What time is it?"

"Uh... 1:46?"

"One second, Kiibo. I'll be back." She hurried over to Saihara and grabbed his arm before dragging his stumbling form to the bathroom.

When she finally returned, he couldn't help but feel worried for Saihara's suddenly sobered demeanor as his arms wrapped self consciously over his waist. He stood silently next to Kaito, who simply wrapped a clumsy arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

"What was that about?" Kiibo asked.

Maki sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Before you get angry for me outing him, he already said I could." She gave another hefty sigh. "Shuichi is transgender, FTM. By now I'd say he'd been wearing his binder, not counting school before his usual break, for about 7 hours straight now."

"Oh... I had no idea." Kiibo frowns in concern. "He passes so well. Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's with that idiot, so I'm sure he'll be fine." She takes a long drag once again, taking her time to appreciate the smoke in her lungs before slowly exhaling. "Besides, he'll probably pass out sooner or later along with the rest of them."

"What about you?"

"I think I'll stay up and wait for everyone to go to bed." She said, dedicated.

Kiibo's frown deepened. Was she just going to sit here alone? How often did she do this? It didn't seem fair, especially with the already prominent lilac under ruby eyes.

"I'll stay up with you."

"You sure?" A pale hand ran through her thick, brown locks; detangling the knots that had made a home in the threads.

He broke another brownie in half and gave her the slightly larger end. "Might as well enjoy ourselves, right?"

A beam sweet as sugar and soft as satin took to her pale lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the kudos and comments!! They always make me smile and help me update faster <3


	7. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short as shit and probably bad but I wrote this drunk so plz give me a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dig a grave cuz im a fuckin ghost lmao

Staying up until 6 in the morning with Maki wasn't as bad as he had expected. Don't get him wrong, Kiibo did not enjoy dealing with people's drunken antics, but he wasn't in a bad mood. The two had spent the time eating pot brownies together and at some point she taught him how to smoke without laughing when he thought he was suffocating, solely handing him water and rubbing his back while encouraging him to relax and breathe. Otherwise, they mainly sat in silence with some occasional conversations about how they thought the world worked and what they were to do after graduating. The moment the last of them had gone to bed, they both collapsed on the couches in the living room.

Despite their selflessness of watching over everyone, Amami still thought it would be okay to wake them up for breakfast at 10. How had he even gotten up when he went to sleep at 5 was beyond them. A good portion of the group was sat on the floor while playing video games as they were ushered to the kitchen, apparently already done eating. Sat at the table were Kaede, Iruma, Kaito, Shuichi and Kokichi, eating the pancakes laid before them.

" _Whoa_ , Keeboy, you look wrecked!" Kokichi snickered childishly despite his disgusting bedhead.

"Fuck off, Cock-ichi." Kiibo snapped back in exhaustion, sitting across from him. Iruma choked on her pancake, Kaede and Kaito already laughing hysterically as Shuichi unceremoniously was asleep on the table, messy black hair spread around him. Maki silently high-fives him, rubbing her temples with her other hand. Kokichi simply sat there in stunned silence.

"Fuck, he told you!" Kaito cackled while Kaede slaps her knees in delight. Kokichi wipes a fake tear from his eye.

"He grew up so fast."

"Hungover Kiibo is best Kiibo." Kaede giggled. Now that he thought about it, Kaede  _had_ convinced him to have a couple drinks before she went to bed. That explained the headache. Maki remained quiet as she pulled out a mildly crushed pack of cigarettes from her pocket, offering one to each  ~~conscious~~ member at the table. Only Kokichi and Kiibo accepted, and he gaped at him.

"You're gonna smoke, Keeboy?"

"Maki helped me learn last night," He replied, accepting the lighter that was passed around. Amami placed an ashtray at the center of the table, giving him a questioning look.

"Even with your new piercing?"

"I heal fast and have a strong immune system." He answered, already taking a hit. Amami shrugged and told him to just tell him if it got infected before exiting the kitchen.

"So..." Kaede pipes up after a bit of silence to eat, brightening the room with a grin once she lifted her peach pink phone. "I think it's time we do the ritual of trying to piece together the night before via phones." Everyone in synchronization pulls out their device and goes straight to the photos app in response, each taking their own reaction of choice.

"I have a single photo of Kaito being dragged off by Shuichi." Kokichi declares with pride. As stated, Kaito was on the floor being dragged by his ankles by an extremely frustrated Saihara up the stairs.

"What the fuck?" Kaito bellows, rapidly hitting the raven haired boy next to him until we awoke.

"You were talking to Kirumi... about how you wanted to do another... wine relay before suddenly collapsing onto me." Saihara frowned, half awake.

"What about you, Shuichi?" Kokichi grins. "What blackmail do you have?" The hungover boy sighed and clumsily tossed his phone onto the table, returning to sleep. Kaito simply unlocked it with touch ID before grinning.

"Well? What's on it?" Maki asked, sipping her cup of water.

"Picture of Maki and Kiibo consoling Tsumugi watching anime... one of Tenko trying to serenade Himiko in karaoke..." He scrolled through in interest before suddenly stopping, a flush coming to his cheeks as his eyes widen.

"What?" Kaede asks in excitement and leans over in an attempt to view. He swats her away, and Kiibo could faintly see what was on the screen as he turned.

_Kaito practically enveloping Shuichi in an over sized cuddle attempt in his sleep. Kaito blissfully slept away as a fond smile took to Shuichi's lips._

"It's nothing!" Kaito snapped back and slammed the phone down as he shut it off.

"Nuh-uh, no way you saw nothing and got all embarrassed!" Kokichi pried. "What is it, what is it? Kiibo, did you see?"

"A picture of Maki trying to escape Iruma's attempted lap dance." Kiibo lied. Maki spat her water as the other two laughed in disbelief.

"He- got that!?" Maki hacked.

"Yeah," He replied simply. "I'll ask Shuichi to delete it later, okay? Don't worry about it." Maki hid her flushed face into her sleeves as she tried to disappear. Kaito caught his gaze, appearing grateful.

"Anyways, who wants to see a picture of Kaede trying the flirt with Amami?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!"


End file.
